rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S5 Ep. 10 (Results
Welcome ladies. For this challenge...no one is safe. You all represent the tops and bottoms of the challenge. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...April Carrión Nicholas: Your looks were really good and I really liked them. They fit the theme really well and I always love to see that. Your stories were really good as well, but I agree with Kim, it was pretty boring, but your second story was better. I wished both your stories had somewhat of a connection and I would I have liked to see more cohesiveness with your looks and stories in general, but overall great job! Kim: You probably had the best looks of the night. I loved your angelic beauty, and your demonic persona was so out of the box, it worked so well. I liked your stories, especially the second one. But, the first story was a bit of a snooze... That being said, you still did a great job, and I'm happy to say that you have not once disappointed me this season. Great job! Next up...Lady Gaga Nicholas: Your performance tonight was like your performance last week and the other 3 times you were in the bottom. You have stunning looks, but your performance in the main challenge was a let down. It seemed like you put a lot of effort into the first story, but not as much in your second, but tbh, they were both pretty boring either way. Kim: Not gonna lie, your looks were kind of predictable... but I still thought they were gorgeous! Your stories on the other hand, were not as gorgeous. They were just boring, and I found them to be really unsatisfying. I'm starting to lose hope for you at this point in the competition. You're going to have to really bring it from here on out. Next up...Monét X Change Nicholas: You definitely took a different and more unique approach to this challenge, but the problem is it didn't work in your favor unfortunately. You missed the mark for the challenge and it was a pretty bad performance in general. Your looks were probably the worst tonight, plus your stories which was so disappointing to see. Kim: I liked the angle in which you tried to tackle this challenge... but I just don't really think it worked. Your looks were extremely basic and at this point in the competition, that isn't okay. Your stories were even worse. I didn't see much effort put into them at all, and it's also a shame that you submitted them past the deadline. I'm going to be honest, you were probably the worst this week. Next up...Thorgy Thor Nicholas: Your story was really long, and although I always say less is more, it always depends on the quality and the quality of yours was absolutely amazing. Your story was in my opinion, the best tonight and I can tell you put in that extra effort which is what I like to see. Although your looks fell a bit flat, I loved that you connected them to your story. That just gave a much clearer vision as to what your idea is and it was all just executed so well. Once again, you slayed the competition! Kim: I saw the length of your story and went "wowza that's so big" (just like when I saw the length of my uncle's- wait what) AHEM I loved your stories so much, they were my absolute favourites of the night. As someone who was never able to edit and shorten my stories I have tremendous respect for your long ass chronicles. Especially since they were SO GOOD. I laughed at all the jokes you injected into each one. When it comes to your looks, however, you kinda fell short. The angelic look was fantastic, the demonic persona... well, I see what you were going for, but it just wasn't quite right. That being said you did amazing sweetie good job Last up...Trinity K. Bonet Nicholas: Your looks were absolutely stunning. I loved how you went with the whole bride angle and used that to connect your look and story and I thought that was absolutely brilliant. I was kind of on the edge with your demonic look, I feel like if it weren't for the fire background, it wouldn't really have fit the theme as much. Your stories were really good as well. I don't think they were the best, but there were really good as well. Overall, I'm really glad to see you finally prove yourself as a contender for the crown! Kim: I don't have much to critique you on, other than the fact that everything was GOOD. Your looks were good, your stories were good, but nothing was really GREAT. I thought you looked very pretty, even though your demonic look was more spacey than helly (those aren't words but you know what i mean). Your stories were solid, but there wasn't anything that really wowed me. That being said I still liked it and overall you did a good job (wait did i mention you did a good job) Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck at the forum, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... April Carrión Although your stories were a little flat, your look was the light at the end of the tunnel... You're safe. Monét X Change Your unique take on the challenge didn't pay off... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Thorgy Thor Although your looks were not the best, your stories were brilliant... Trinity K. Bonet Your performance tonight was really good, but it wasn't GREAT! Thorgy Thor... Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. Trinity K. Bonet You're safe. Lady Gaga Although your looks were great once again, your performance was not up to par...once again...for the fifth time I'm sorry my dear, but you are up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Call Me Mother Nature. You have 18 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. Lady Gaga Shantay you stay! Step your pussy up! You may join the other girls. Monét X Change You definitely soaked up the competition, with your humility and talent Now...Sashay away! Category:Blog posts